Blossoming Love
by Thegreatestnameever
Summary: This is the thoughts and feelings of Reika and Tsugumi with a emphasis on Episode 24, but it does have references to different episodes throughout the series.


I do not own Genesis of Aquarion. There are spoilers mainly for Episode 24, but a few other episodes were used to make this more accurate. I really wish there were more fanfics on these two because when I watched the series, I thought there are a lot of subtle and not so subtle hints between them. I wrote this on a whim, but hopefully you enjoy it.

* * *

When Tsugumi came to the academy to be able to become a part of the DEAVA, she was unprepared for how beautiful her sempai would be. Reika a person with lots of experience using Vectors had a determination and inner strength that made Tsugumi blush with unadorned affection. Reika seemed to have a halo of beauty that Tsugumi saw whenever her sempai was near.

In fact, when Tsugumi accidentally fell on top of Reika during a training simulation, she activated her element. Reika was just so close and the sensations her body stimulated in Tsugumi was too much for her to handle, her heart pumped vigorously as she accidently released a small explosion. She was mortified that people would figure out her blatant attraction for her sempai. Luckily, Reika seemed oblivious even when the reason for the explosion was revealed.

* * *

Reika was starting to suspect that Tsugumi had turned her affection toward her. Reika was not quite sure how to deal with that, as Sirius had shown interest in her as well, and she still had a lingering crush on Glen. Reika only brought misfortune to people so, she did not believe she was worthy of earning anyone's affection.

Yet, Tsugumi seemed determined. Tsugumi asked to share a bed with Reika because of loneliness, but Reika declined stating that she likes to sleep alone. Reika was confused by Tsugumi's advances previously thinking that she had been attracted to Jun. In fact she felt bad for Jun, the poor boy.

Yet, Reika decided to humor Tsugumi by sharing meals together and ignoring the subtle hints that Tsugumi threw her way. Reika liked the attention, but although she felt a strong affection for the girl she was not sure what her feelings meant.

To Reika, Tsugumi was a rather simply dressed person, but the warmth in her brown eyes, her smile, and her laughter were very attractive to Reika. It didn't hurt that the girl had rather large breasts which seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, when they were changing into their uniforms. In fact Tsugumi also seemed to stare at Reika when she was changing, not that it bothered her. It was just when Reika wanted to stare back, she felt awkward like she was crossing a line she wasn't sure if she should cross.

This was her comrade after all in a war against the Shadow Angels, should some romance blossom out of this her feelings could affect the mission. Reika's feelings of misfortune and utter anxiety had already caused a lot of problems to befall her teammates and this mixed array of emotions could only complicate matters.

* * *

Tsugumi was rather confused by her feelings for Reika. Ok, she wasn't confused; she was just helplessly in love with her. Tsugumi just had trouble admitting that. She felt like Jun had been trying to come onto her recently, but her mind was preoccupied with Reika. She couldn't get the darn girl out of her head, even when she tried to concentrate. Working on her car seemed to relieve some of the images of her sempai that seemed to permeate her brain, yet she couldn't stop thinking of her. She tried really hard to hang out with her sempai less as her mannerisms suggested that she was happy with Tsugumi's company, but rather confused by why she seemed to wish to spend so much time with her. If Tsugumi could admit her love for her sempai, she would, but she didn't know how. I mean Tsugumi wasn't even sure that Reika was attracted to her. Reika seemed to humor her by sharing meals, but maybe it wasn't quite meant to be. Ahh…Tsugumi was so confused.

When Tsugumi got to pilot with Reika to fight against the Shadow Angels, Tsugumi was ecstatic. Tsugumi felt like maybe this time if she got the chance she could tell Reika how she felt. When they merged to become Aquarion, Tsugumi felt a feeling of courage and love. Tsugumi was finally the head of Aquarion and decided to declare her love to Reika. Tsugumi said, "You have always been cheering me on and motivating me through all the times I have been scared and have never given up on me. Reika, I love you."

There was a faint blush upon Reika's cheeks as Reika heard Tsugumi's confession, asking, "What?" in wonderment. The feeling soaring through her chest, Tsugumi's words and her close proximity made Reika feel like she wanted to kiss Tsugumi.

Tsugumi continued, ruining the moment, saying that she also loved everyone else then she released her element and opened the gate between Earth and the Shadow Angel's world and fainted.

* * *

Reika was worried about Tsugumi who fell exhausted onto her. Her concern about her was great, but what Tsugumi had admitted to her affected her more. It felt like an arrow had pierced her heart, much stronger than the one Sirius had placed there earlier. She felt like she was on a high, even with the battle looming before her. She gently stroked Tsugumi's hair as she was in her unconscious state. Eventually, Tsugumi was transported back to base as Reika had to fight the Shadow Angels.

After the battle was over and many of her comrades had fallen, Reika went back to the base to see Tsugumi. Tsugumi was sad at the lost of her teammates, but chipper and happy to see Reika and ran up to hug her Sempai. As they embraced, Reika felt her heart pumping very fast in accordance with Tsugumi's warm body enveloping hers. With a contented sigh, Reika stroked Tsugumi's hair. She felt safe and happy in Tsugumi's arms. Reika asked Tsugumi, "Do you love me as more than a friend?"

Tsugumi's eyes lit up, but then she bit back her lip in hesitation. Tsugumi wasn't sure what to say. Of course, she loved her and she wanted to be with her, but how do you say that to someone? She withdrew from her Sempai's arms and scratched her head in insecurity, but replied with, "Yes".

Reika felt such warmth blossom in her heart that she took Tsugumi's body against hers once again and spun her around. When she stopped being elated, she replied, "Good, because I love you too!" Then Reika pressed her soft lips against Tsugumi's as heat spread between them. Tsugumi's heart started to pump loudly as a small explosion occurred, prompted by Tsugumi's excitement. Laughing, the two walked out of the base toward Tsugumi's car hoping to get away to enjoy each other's presence.


End file.
